


Rules of Pursuit (Five things Daniel did to make Sam stop chasing Jack)

by Notadate (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Notadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam chases Jack. Daniel is not at all helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Pursuit (Five things Daniel did to make Sam stop chasing Jack)

1\. He tackled her at the first (and last) SG-1 team football game. Sam had been chasing Jack, trying to get to him before he scored or touched down or whatever it was called and Daniel tackled her, sending them both into the muddy October ground. Once Sam had sufficiently recovered and Jack had stopped laughing long enough to talk, he had been told the following: one, Daniel was on Sam's team; two, they were playing touch football because, really, Teal'c and full contact sports? Bad idea; three, Daniel was very very bad at football. The last bit of information, and particularly Jack's way of disseminating it, had scraped on the raw nerves that were left over from the torture that is high school gym class. The whole thing had ended with hurt feelings, Teal'c confused, Daniel sulking and muddy, Sam annoyed and muddy and bruised, and Jack being forced to acknowledge that football was not an appropriate team building exercise for this particular merry band of explorers.

2\. He zatted her. The particulars of why Sam was chasing Jack around while wielding a rather large sword have been lost to the mists of time but may have included mind altering substances, thirty two hours without sleep, and Jack being a little too...Jack for his own safety and well being. They do not talk about this mission. Ever. At all. (No, Vala, that does not mean you get them drunk and then ask about it.)

3\. He helped her set a trap. After two and half days of chasing Jack from one end of the base to the other trying futilely to get the man to read one little report and sign one piece of paper, Sam was ready to scream. After two days of Sam poking her head in and asking Daniel if he had seen Jack, and Jack poking his head in ten second later and telling Daniel to tell Sam that he (Daniel) hadn't seem him (Jack), Daniel was ready to commit the sort of homicide that you could get away with, if you got the right jury. Daniel had finally sought out Sam and hatched a devious and possibly illegal plan that ended with Jack imprisoned in his office with nothing but the report and the piece of paper. At the time of the hatching of the plan, Daniel had not known that Sam's "one little report" was actually a three hundred page book or that Jack had basketball tickets for that evening. Needless to say, being locked up with nothing but applied engineering to keep him company was very damaging to Jack's cool. To this day, Sam and Daniel will swear on their mothers' graves that the door malfunction that kept Jack locked in was entirely accidental and not at all caused by the bit of wiring they'd been seen doing just fifteen minutes prior to the incident.

4\. He asked her to. Daniel had been in the back of fighter jets before, and in situations that made being in the back of a fighter jet pulling 5-gs look like an afternoon tea party. So when Sam and Jack decided that it was field grade weather out there, and pulled some strings to be let out of the office and into the sky, they'd felt comfortable letting Daniel escape yet another meeting by putting him in the back of Sam's plane. Daniel had been oddly silent while Sam and Jack chased each other all over the Colorado sky, and it had been surprising when he threw up since he never had before, but his quiet request that he be let out of the plane right now was what made Sam break off and radio that she was coming back in. Jack had been all ready to harass Daniel for not being able to cut it until he saw him leaning heavily on Sam, pale faced with his lips pressed together like he was holding in a scream. Appendicitis and 7-g aerial maneuvers do not mix well.

5\. He asked her out. Chasing might have been too strong a word for it, but Sam couldn't deny that she found Jack O'Neill extremely interesting and had for a while. But two days before she left for Atlantis, sitting in what wouldn't be Sam's lab for very much longer, talking about everything and nothing, Daniel had gotten this strange look on his face and asked her out. Yes, on a date. Yes, that kind of date. No, he wasn't high. No he wasn't under the influence of an alien virus (that he knew of). Yes, he knew his timing was terrible. Yes, he knew it was strange, but he had no idea when he might see her again, and he just wanted to, okay? One date and a series of increasingly intimate letters sent via data burst to and from Atlantis later, and Jack O'Neill had stopped being the most interesting man in Sam's life. Sam didn't have to chase Daniel, though. She'd caught him a long time ago.


End file.
